As Long As You're Mine
by Arwen4eva
Summary: The scene in the woods where Elphaba and Fiyero share their love for each other. Most of the dialogue is based upon the song lyrics. I DO NOT OWN WICKED! Rated T to be safe. One-shot.


**A/N: I had the opportunity to go and see Kerry Ellis as Elphaba in ****_Wicked _****in August********and since then I have been obsessed with the show. I did read the book but found it a bit long winded so this is based on a scene from the show. Most of the dialogue are the song lyrics from the scene, as they are or slightly altered!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

Fiyero gently pulls Elphaba through the dark, misty forest; only the light from the lantern allowing them to make their way between the trees.

Fiyero spots a small clearing where the moonlight makes the mist shimmer. He places the lantern down then kneels on the cold ground. Elphaba follows suit, kneeling close to her love.

"We should be safe here for a while." Fiyero says lightly placing one hand on Elphaba's leg and the other on her waist. Elphaba just nods then settles slightly into Fiyero.

"Can you hold me tight Fiyero?" Elphaba asks. "I need to believe that you are actually here with me tonight."

Fiyero grabs Elphaba's arms and pulls her to him so her head rests on his shoulder.

"Even in my wildest dreamings, I could not foresee being here with you." she says into Fiyero's warm neck. "And just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I have lost all resistance and seemed to have crossed some borderline." Elphaba draws back and looks into Fiyero's eyes. "And if it turns out, it's over too fast."

Tears threaten to fill both of their eyes at the prospect of not being together but Elphaba blinks them away.

"I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine." she finishes, the last few words getting caught in her throat. A renegade tear falls down Fiyero's cheek and using the cuff of her sleeve, Elphaba carefully wipes it away then places her emerald hand on his pale skin.

"You are so beautiful Fae." Fiyero whispers.

"You do not need to lie Fiyero. I know that I could never be pretty. If there was no green then-"

"Elphaba!" Fiyero interrupts. "Stop, please just stop. You are so beautiful to me. Many in Oz believe that Glinda is the most beautiful, I used to think that, but they are so wrong just like I was wrong. It is you Fae. In my eyes, you are a goddess. Green or not; you are beautiful."

"Fiyero, I..." A lump forms in Elphaba's throat and she cannot speak anymore. But it doesn't matter because Fiyero leans forward and captures Elphaba's lips with his own. His hands gently cup her cheeks and his thumbs stroke the soft skin. Elphaba slowly pulls away after a few moments.

"For taking you away I may be brainless but maybe I'm wise." Fiyero says quietly. "But you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under you spell and somehow I'm feeling that it is up that I fell."

Fiyero kisses Elphaba's nose sweetly.

"Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time." Elphaba says, looking straight into Fiyero's eyes.

"Say if there's no future for us as a pair." Fiyero says, the sorrow clear in his voice.

"That I may know," Elphaba says placing a hand on the nape of Fiyero's neck. "but I don't care. I don't _care_ Fiyero. I am with you right now and that is all that matters to me because just for this moment, you are mine."

Fiyero nods and wraps his arms around Elphaba's waist which draws her closer to him so she is sitting on his lap.

"Together, can you see how bright we shine?" Fiyero says into Elphaba's shoulder as he rests his head there. Elphaba's fingers thread through his hair and dance upon his scalp.

"Let's borrow the moonlight and know I'll be here, holding you. As long as you're mine." Fiyero whispers the last few words and looks up at Elphaba. She smiles at him but then clenches her stomach as a cold sensation races around inside her.

"What is it?" Fiyero asks concerned and replaces his hand on Elphaba's cheek.

"It's just..." Elphaba starts, removing her hands from her stomach and putting them on Fiyero's shoulders. "For the first time ... I feel..." she smiles.

"Wicked."

Fiyero pulls her to him and kisses her with passion. After a few minutes, Elphaba withdraws.

"Fiyero, I ... I l-love you." she whispers making Fiyero smile.

"I love you too Fae."

**End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
